


Ever Wondered What It'd Be Like To Have Sex With Kyo?

by xBubble_Teax



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Foreplay, Other, Reader-Interactive, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBubble_Teax/pseuds/xBubble_Teax
Summary: Imagine what it would be like to be held, touched, kissed, comforted by... none other than Kyo from Dir en GreyI've ALWAYS wanted to do one of these. Basically you just imagine yourself in this story. I've written it so it can apply to ANYONE! (^^;) You can even choose which "era" of Kyo you're imagining yourself with. I didn't go into too much detail, but just enough for you to have fun with the lovely chibi himself... hope you enjoy :3





	Ever Wondered What It'd Be Like To Have Sex With Kyo?

*

 

It wasn’t unusual for you to be sat alone in the recording studio all by yourself. You often told yourself it had happened too many times for you to count.

More often than not, you agreed with yourself that you seriously needed a change of scenery. Though, in your defence, almost every person has a particular sanctuary; a place where they can lock the world away behind closed doors and lose themselves in their own secret place, left to emerge when they feel ready to face things again.

You recall the times you had sat down and moulded your back into the luxurious refinery of this very leather sofa. That time you had fallen out with your roommate, who had packed your bags and kicked you out the house; you’d come here to cool down. Of course, it had only been a few minutes when the text came through asking you to come home.

Break-ups were another common thing. One failed relationship after the next, you entered here late at night; armed with only a spare set of keys, your coat and a small packet of Kleenex tissues tucked into your jeans. Ready to spend the night wondering what on earth you had done wrong, was it your fault… until you realised, after replaying the events thousands of times over in your head, that you were better than that. 

Though this time things were different. You hadn’t come here after a falling out or a rather nasty break-up.

It was death that had brought you here tonight.

It was an old friend; one who you hadn’t spoken to for months; which is probably what convinced you you were being stupid to be getting so upset about the news, sudden as it was.

Still, that’s why you had ended up here. Through those times you had studied music at college and dreamt of the responsibility to record instrument after instrument and watch it become a masterpiece, you had never imagined that your workplace would be the one place you’d come to when times got rough. Though it was perfect. Where the music stored on your iPod couldn’t help you, this place could. 

The photograph held in your hands is curled at the edges, and you scan your eyes over the familiar faces smiling in it until it almost hurts. Though you had been close to this friend, who you’d spent many times exchanging friendly smiles and engaging in small talk to pass the minutes, they were also the same age as you. If not a few months younger. 

Yet they had died. Car accident, they’d said.

And suddenly you had been wrapped up in a strong coating of suppressing guilt. The amount of times he’d asked you for coffee or a drink, you had always been so busy to take him up on the offer. You had wondered if you were a horrible person, shunning him unintentionally the way you had done.

What upset you the most was the thought that you would never be able to take him up on those offers ever again.

You were always over-thoughtful like that; the smallest things set you off into a realm of deep thought you couldn’t help but spend days, sometimes weeks, thinking about. It would get you upset, make you cry, make you angry… sometimes give you suicidal implements but you could never help it because that was who you are.

What made it worse was that the guy was probably the nicest you had ever met. You’d barely had time to digest the news as a friend had texted you in the early hours of this morning and you’d buried yourself in work to prevent yourself thinking about it. Most importantly, you were upsetting yourself by merely pestering yourself with one observation,

_ Nobody as kind as him deserves to die. _

Your lip trembles and something dips the photograph with a small thud in your hands. Once one tear fell the rest came swiftly, though you didn’t let yourself succumb to it. You simply sit there shaking… scarily aware of your emotional state,

“Have I walked in at a bad time?”

You startle immensely; and the crinkled denim of Kyo’s jeans is soon standing beside you, curiously peering at the photograph still bent and distressed in your trembling fingers,

“N-No.” You mumble a little quietly, “I’m fine, honest.”

The last thing you need is one of your clients thinking you’re a cry-baby. And that especially goes for the notoriously hard mannered Kyo of Dir en Grey. 

Even if he was one of your closest friends… ever. You still found it hard to figure out what he liked… what pleased him. So far, you’d only managed to pick up what annoyed him. Which, of course, you’d managed to take careful note of,  
  
“You sure?” Kyo asks you, looking a little sceptic as he slides onto the leather couch beside you, “It’s just… I never see you here _this_ late.”

You don’t really feel like answering him; he’d probably think you were stupid anyway, “Where’re the others?”

“Gone home.” Answers Kyo simply, in that sultry tone of voice you have never been able to work out; the way he sings, the way he screams… it was hard to believe Kyo held such a soft and soothing tone underneath the aggressive dimensions of a voice such as his,

“Which is the least I can say for you.” Kyo sighs, leaning forward with his knees spread apart, linking both hands together. You hate how you have nowhere to hide; no strategy to wipe away your tears without him seeing,

“What’s this?” Kyo jabs his linked hands in the direction of your photograph, “Feeling sentimental?”

You smile a little in the dimmed orange light; and all the buttons of the mixing console metres away from you, of which you are so used to seeing, suddenly become foreign,

“Something like that.” You tell him gently, “I… sort of had some bad news today.”

Kyo says nothing… probably waiting for you to answer. Though the more the silence grows, the more you feel the urge to cry again as you figure out, word by word, how to explain it…

“A-An old friend of mine died last night.” You whisper, quickly using your wrist to catch the tear forming in the bottom corner of your eye, “I mean I hadn’t really seen him much lately but… it’s just hit me pretty hard, that’s all.”

You silently curse him for being so easy to open up to. Perhaps it should have been added to your growing, yet all the more confusing, list of Kyo’s personality traits. 

Another thing you hadn’t been able to figure out was that Kyo often treated you better than any of his bandmates. 

Which would have explained the sudden move of his arms smoothly wrapping around your shoulders and waist, drawing you nearer to him.

You’re surprised, but grateful. And you feel something warm emanate deep in your stomach as you nestle your head on his shoulder. The scent of his T-shirt reminds you of dark chocolate and the sweetness of watermelon and, as strange as a combination that was, it soothed you perfectly,

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Kyo murmurs against your neck, the strands of his hair brushing the side of your face. You take the opportunity to wipe your eyes roughly with the cuffs of your hoodie, yet resume your tight hold against his shoulders when done,

“I don’t even know why I’m so upset.” You shake your head, feeling embarrassment creep up on you even still, “But… he just didn’t deserve it. It’s so scary how his life was just taken away like that. It’s so -”

You have to stop as you feel your voice about to catch; instead you scrunch your eyes tight and try to calm yourself down; but as Kyo’s arms tighten around you, you suddenly learn that it’s almost hopeless,

“It’s okay, I understand.” Of course Kyo would… he always does, “It’s shaken you pretty bad huh?”

You nod and he must be able to feel your lip trembling as a strong, tattooed hand holds the back of your head. You want to lose it completely, and somehow get the feeling that Kyo wants you to as well… only something’s stopping you.

You couldn’t let yourself break down completely because you were simply in one of those depressive situations again. That and if you did, you’d probably never be able to look Kyo in the eye ever again.

You let Kyo hold you for a little moment longer before you decide, with added remorse, that it’s best to pull away,

“I’m sorry.” Your trembly voice manages an apology at least, and you smooth the remaining tears away with your fingers, “Kyo, I really am, this is so stupid –“

It might have been the coincidence of the situation; the romantic perfection of luminous lighting, or the fact that Kyo just couldn’t resist a crying girl, that made Kyo do what he did.

But you certainly weren’t expecting it. 

Yet he was kissing you. Gently. Tilting your chin up with articulate fingers that were catching the streams of tears you had failed to remove seconds ago.

That sudden warmth takes over your stomach again, and you feel sick for just a moment; just a moment to let your feelings settle themselves, though deep inside you were too surprised and too overwhelmed to figure out what they were trying to tell you. 

One thing you knew for sure was that kissing him was like a breath of fresh air on a summer’s day. And you found you wanted to kiss him back, you really did. You felt yourself shiver the minute your lips moved against his own, your heart fluttering in delight when Kyo sends a little moan into the back of your throat. Kyo tastes sweet as cinnamon as he slides a hand down your back and pulls you closer to him. You’d been out with plenty of guys to know that the kiss Kyo was engaging with you was nowhere near that of a, “I want to have sex with you” kiss. Kyo was tender, he was careful. While making sure he was showing his passion for you, he was also telling you that if you didn’t want this, then that was okay too.

Only you did want this. You wanted him very much. You almost believed that you needed him,

“Kyo…” You whisper his name softly as Kyo breaks the kiss and holds you close again, “Kyo… I think I might –“

“I think I might need you tonight.”

There, you’d said it. And completely believed it. After all, there was some part of you on each of these nights that had mildly hoped that you wouldn’t be the only one sitting in the recording studio alone…

Kyo removes his head from your shoulder and offers a light smile, 

“I’ll help you in whatever way you need me to.”

It’s all you needed to hear.

 

*

 

Despite your attempt to recover from the grief that was tugging at your insides, the both of you had managed to arrange a mutual agreement. Kyo would take you home in his car… and you would let him stay.

You remember to tuck your photograph onto the top of the fridge once the two of you enter your small apartment. Your cheeks burn red at the amount of tissues that were strewn over the small wooden table in front of the sofa; the grief you had been suspending all day finally bursting through the minute you arrived home from a hard day’s work. It was only two hours ago you had been crying hard enough to decide that you weren’t going to sit at home and wallow in such self corruption. That’s how you had ended up back at the recording studio, with nothing but an old photograph, car keys… and an _empty_ packet of tissues.

You hope Kyo doesn’t say anything, though you feel a little more at ease once you’re both settled on the sofa. At Kyo’s request, you’ve wired your iPod to the stereo and are letting random shuffled tracks lull almost soundlessly in the background to the pace of small chatter and a glass of martini each. To you, this had always been your perfect first date,

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect our first date to be like this.” Kyo smiles into his drink, which throws you completely off guard,

“Y-You had a first date planned for us?” Your eyes are sore from so much upset in one night, though you try your best to stare back at your ‘friend-turned-date’ with as much a scrupulous expression as you can manage,

“’Course.” Kyo smiles warmly, a gesture that had managed to set your stomach ablaze with nausea again, “You know, you’re quite cute compared to other girls I’ve met.”

You feel the heat on your cheeks rush below to your neck, “Shut up.” You smile shyly, taking a small sip of martini and letting it leave a gentle sharpness on your tongue; you were too nervous to think about addressing Kyo sober.

Kyo is holding your hand gently on the couch, fingers remaining unlinked in the small space between you. His foot taps to the beat to the current ballad by an underground Canadian rock band; almost as though he’s heard it before,

“You know Kyo…” You begin nervously, feeling the weight of his dark eyes scrolling to meet your own, his thumb running gentle laps across your knuckles, “… I really am glad you turned up tonight.”

“Me too.” Kyo smiles reassuringly at you, though you only manage to catch a glimpse before you divert your eyes to the blue lights flashing on the front of the stereo system, hidden away in the corner of your living room,

“If you hadn’t have turned up…” Your eyebrows furrow, thinking back to how hollow you had felt, how empty everything had seemed; how much it had upset you, “I don’t know… I don’t know what I would have done.”

“Hey…” Kyo murmurs, placing his glass, and yours, carefully on the table in front of you and itching closer. You feel the warmth of his arm radiate through your top as he wraps it carefully around your shoulders,  
  
“Don’t cry…” Kyo smiles nervously, “I’m never good with crying girls…”

That makes you smile, and you smooth away fresh tears with your hands, “Yeah right…”

“I mean it, I’m terrible.” Kyo whispers, giving you a helping hand as his finger smooths along your jaw line.

You slowly lift your head, “Then… what _are_ you good at?”

You couldn’t even believe how seductively that had sounded,

“I can show you?” Kyo stares into your eyes and you feel yourself nodding a small “yes” almost robotically,

“I want you to. I _need_ you to.” You confess, completely taken aback by the delicacy radiating from his very presence right now. You wanted to hold him tight to you and not let go of him. As sweet as Kyo was being, you calmly told yourself that if he wanted to use you then that was okay.

After all, _you_ were using him back. You weren’t the only one that needed a little distraction right now. Though you tried not to dwell on the thought that Kyo had never been “just a distraction” to you. Far from it,

“Okay…” Kyo whispers reassuringly, bringing his arm back to drop it down to your waist and proceeded to wrap his lips around your own; feeling the soft bump of flesh the minute you had closed your eyes.

You hear Kyo whisper your name; as though its very utterance had been long subdued, kissing you slowly until you were gripping the shoulders of his T-shirt tight in your hands and Kyo leant over you as you slid down, your head meeting with the arm of the sofa. 

The creak of leather mingled with the sound of soft drums, though you were far from paying attention from it as you focused on making each kiss as smooth a transition as you could from one to the next. Kyo seemed to like your pace, though, and you were sure you could feel a toothy smile brush your bottom lip as well as the acute presence of the wetness of his tongue. You let it mingle with yours smoothly, and almost moan voicelessly as they intertwine and overlap each other in resounding unison.

Kyo’s hand is smoothing around your hips when the song changes and the sudden heavy guitars of Dir en Grey’s “Lotus” fill the room.

Luckily, you both laugh and you could have sworn Kyo’s face had grown somewhat redder,

“Now I feel like I’m kissing a fan girl.” The vocalist mocks a pout and you can only laugh more as he kisses you again, soon moving his attention towards your neck,

“I’m sorry, you’re going to _have_ to skip it.” Kyo says moments later, a very apologetic look lining his dark eyes and face, “I just _can’t_ do this to you while listening to myself.” 

Kyo’s confession leaves you giggling your way towards the stereo and turning it to the next randomly assigned track; praying no more Dir en Grey songs would crop up for Kyo’s sake. Even if you secretly enjoyed romanticising to the sound of Kyo’s voice as well as holding him close to you in person.

Whilst you’re up, you make a momentous split-second decision to enter your bedroom. You really hoped Kyo was on the same wavelength as you, as you open the third drawer of your dresser to find a half-empty packet of condoms you had as keepsakes; not usually touched until the sixth month of a relationship.

Tonight, though, you weren’t in the mood to wait.

You return to the living room to find Kyo already presented with your answer; with his T-shirt lying crumpled to the floor and his tattooed torso naked and deliciously warm in the soft orange glow of the lamp lit to your left.

Kyo, slouched back on his shins, turns to see you, smiling once his eyes find you. The somewhat daring side of you decides to unbutton your jeans, pulling them past your hips to reveal your adorable pair of underwear; one of which you had picked out due to the sole notion that it had patterns of strawberries lining the piece, with cute red lacing to match.

You feel a sense of delight rush through you as Kyo’s eyes follow your jeans falling to the floor. Condom held between your fingertips, you pull your top over your head and watch as Kyo’s eyes settled on your breasts tucked neatly into your simple white bra. You set it straight near the bow in the middle, running your tongue over your lips as you force your shaky legs to move towards Kyo, wanting, so desirably, to run your hands over the delicate complexity of his skin…

As you do, you tuck the condom inside your bra, cold against your skin from its prolonged confinement; Kyo’s slender arms welcoming you as your seat yourself back into the comfort of his embrace.

Kyo’s legs spread either side of you and you enjoy the ripple of denim grinding tenderly against you as you feel Kyo’s lips replace that passionate feeling you had lost minutes ago. He returns to your neck, pushing your head back to grant him more access, loving how he feathers from one kiss to the next while your hands smooth through the fluffed strands of his hair; well kempt as usual.

You could feel him unravel you layer by layer, and you couldn’t help but let yourself fall apart at the seams of your inner control. You enjoyed the warmth of him being so close to you; gently encouraging you to be his for the night, borrowing your body for a winged release… as much as you were borrowing him,

“Kyo…” You whisper, finding the edges of his cheeks to draw him towards you and kiss him, harder. You motion your tongue to seek for his again, tucked tentatively at the back of his throat but willingly welcoming that of your own; wetness entwining between you as you again inhale the scent of faint cigarettes; Kyo, your own secret poison. 

Your nausea begins to settle, and you feel Kyo pull back from you, gazing into your eyes as though waiting for confirmation. That’s when you feel fingers loosely tugging at your bra straps and you smile at him, helping him remove it and you are soon lying naked before him. 

You don’t feel the least bit shy though, watching in trepid excitement as Kyo’s firm hands wrap around the mound of your left breast and begins to roll it gently in his palm. You love the intimacy you feel from him and Kyo dusts kisses against your lips as he continues his delicate movements. Your nipples are hard within minutes and Kyo’s other hand occupies itself with fingering the plush muscle of your right breast gently. You gasp and close your eyes at the tremors that birth from it, Kyo’s lips soon replacing the soft skin of his hands, dropping down to link fingers with yours as you let him take you as his own.

You want so desperately to feel him inside you, the edge of his stubble tickling your skin and you have to bite your lip to keep from beaming a wide smile. You concentrate on threading your hands through his hair and making sure to release a sigh here and there to let him know he was doing exactly what you needed him to,

“Kyo…” You whisper moments later, goosebumps running tracks all over you, and you shudder in his arms, “Kyo…”

You lift your arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him down to embrace him tightly, placing a lusty kiss at the edge of his temple, “Kyo, I need you…” You whisper against his ear, feeling him shudder at your breath so close to his lobe and he only grips your waist tighter, “Kyo, I _want_ you.”

You’d plead at him if you have to. You need to feel every inch of him. Inside you, all over you, taking over you… making you his own to call whatever he pleased. To make you come undone in his arms,

“I know.” Kyo whispers back to you, “I want you too… I _want_ you.” 

He kisses you, tonguing you intensely for a lengthy amount of time; to the point you need to catch your breath back.

You slide your legs from underneath him as Kyo leans back, and raise them high in the air for him to undress you. Kyo takes a moment to let his tattooed hand run the length of the side of your left leg, the other loosely removing your underwear; of which you know you had already leaked into. 

Kyo drops them to the floor and only needs to look there once before you feel a heated finger pressing eagerly at your entrance. It had been a while since you’d done this; and you tried to relax yourself as Kyo took hold of your hand and pushed his middle finger in slowly. 

You gasp at the pain, hearing Kyo’s soft murmur over the thrum of music in the background of the room,

“It’s okay… Just relax.”

You breathe out slowly as your muscles clench in on themselves; you know you could break Kyo’s finger easily, and you try to focus on the song now playing steadily from the stereo; though at the moment you can’t for the life of you figure out what it was,

“Have you done this before?” Kyo suddenly asks, most likely noting the pain on your face, the hypersensitivity you know you are often prone to,

“Y-Yeah.” You manage to breath, squeezing his hand tighter beside you, “Just… Out of practice.” You crack your eyes open a touch to find Kyo concentrating on the task at hand, “I’m sorry, Kyo.”

“Don’t be.” Kyo is reassuring as always, “Just relax for me… I know it’s hard. It’ll feel better soon.”

You believe him, and relish the small pleasure that oozes from Kyo’s motion of pulling his finger back a little, before pushing back in again, with extreme care. You hear the small sigh that teases from his lips as he witnesses the sight of you leaking around his fingers, and it was the very lubrication of that alone that enabled you to open up and allow him to venture deeper. 

You weren’t sure how long Kyo had been preparing you for; though by the pain you had figured it had taken _way_ too long,

“You okay?” Kyo asked, to which you reply with a nod and a very shy smile. Kyo rewards you with a lingering kiss to your knee, as your leg rests on his shoulder.

It doesn’t concern you that the two of you are still on the couch rather than in your bedroom. You had had so many bad memories of sex and nights spent there to begin with; the thought of taking Kyo into such a tainted place was beyond all sense of reason. That and Kyo didn’t seem to mind either; much like you, he was probably just happy to be here, being with you like this; no matter in which location it took place,

“How does that feel?” Kyo smiles shyly, as he thrusts his middle finger in and out, earning a small moan from you that you couldn’t control, “Better?” The vocalist giggles, to which you also laugh, feeling incredibly relaxed and euphoric,

“Oh Kyo, that feels amazing.” You sigh happily, slowly being consumed with lust; though soon nervous again once you hear the small ring of Kyo’s belt unbuckling and he’s sitting down removing them swiftly as well as his underwear.

You spy his erection clearly; one of which you had sometimes, more often accidentally, come across during live shows and DVDs. Though, to have it caused by you provided you with such an overwhelming feeling that, for one horrible moment, you feared you may become unnecessarily emotional.

Kyo kisses your cheek as he leans past you to collect the condom that had fallen out of your bra earlier. You watch as he rips it open with a delicate tear, allowing you to sit up once he had rolled it onto his erection effortlessly.

You take his protected cock in your mouth and make sure to lubricate it with your tongue as much as possible. Kyo moans the loudest he has in the past half an hour, and takes your shoulder gently when it was enough; not wanting himself to cum so soon.

You share an exchange of eyes as Kyo lifts up your hips and grips his erection tight in his hands, ready to penetrate you as you had so wanted him to. You close your eyes again, ready to embrace the incoming pain and pleasure that you know is to follow. Kyo mumbles a small reassurance as he begins to enter you, sighing as you immediately clench around the much larger intrusion,

“Ahh!” You whimper softly, trying so hard to relax as Kyo’s large member makes its way inside you, as tenderly as he could. As deliciously rigid as he was; concurrently it still felt like he was tearing your insides apart layer by layer and you couldn’t help but allow your muscles to tighten around him,

“You’re doing great, don’t worry…” Kyo rubs your leg softly, soon moving his hand to wherever he thought would soothe you. The more he moves and the more you tense, he begins to make circles across your tummy, your hips, your thighs… until he was finally in so far that he could stroke your face and whisper next to your ear,

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” 

You can’t help but lock your arms around him as Kyo dips his head to witness the penetration he was inflicting upon you, and you take the opportunity to bury your face in his shoulder; relishing yet detesting the growing feeling of intrusion inside you. You could feel how stiff Kyo was, you could _certainly_ feel it, and you released a pained groan into the crook of Kyo’s collarbone,

“I know…” Kyo whispers, beginning to kiss you to distract you as he pulls out gently, and you feel yourself leak around him even more; shivering at the damp feeling of your own pre-cum trickling out of you, though to Kyo it just turns him on more as you feel something snap harder into shape deep inside your inner walls,

“Oh Kyo, that’s it.” You manage breathlessly, as the first wave of pleasure breaks through at long last, “Oh that feels so good…”

Kyo’s hips drive lazily into you as he begins to thrust and it teases a loud moan from the pair of you. Steadily, as Kyo becomes braver, his thrusts turn harder and heavier and soon you’re a writhing mess in his arms. Your nails scratch hard into the artwork on his back and you feel Kyo’s teeth doing the same to your neck. You really can’t help your voice then as you wrap your legs around Kyo’s waist and the vocalist can drive into you further… into lengths you never before knew you had.

Kyo’s calling out your name breathlessly, panting with each utterance he makes and soon you feel the slick wetness of sweat dampen your breasts and stomach, feeling Kyo’s hard nipples brushing against your own as he continues to grind you into euphoria. 

You love this feeling of Kyo being so close to you, his hands exploring every inch of you… every patch of skin that he holds dear rubbing against you, creating a friction between you that teased every single cry and scream from deep within your throats. 

Kyo kisses you roughly again; often missing your lips as his thrusts become more intense and you scream so loud you’re sure the neighbours can hear you. You can feel Kyo’s solution combining with your own and you’re almost crying as this feeling you’ve so desperately wanted to have, becomes almost too much. You’ve never once felt like this before; never wanted someone to bring you to the edge like you have wanted Kyo. 

Kyo slows down a touch, to which you are slightly relieved, before he conducts a series of five deep and hard thrusts one after the other; each shoving you hard up the sofa you feel you may just fall off. Your voice box is dangerously close to breaking, you know that, yet you know that Kyo’s laboured breathing in your ear is a sign of his own breakdown too,

“I think I’m gonna….” Kyo moans lengthily moments later, and you hold him tighter to you as his thrusts get faster and more desperate, the sound of sweating skin slapping against each other as he holds you tight in his arms.

You let out an incredible rush of air as you feel Kyo cum deep inside you; holding him close to you as he convulses from his powerful orgasm; pushing out every last drop of solution he has built up inside of him; and he moans deep into your shoulder.

You think you came yourself, just feeling him letting go inside of you like that, and still you continue to pour your release around his loosening erection. Kyo moans at the feeling just as much as you do.

Panting to the fresh sound of silence, you hold Kyo to you as you feel light headed. That was no doubt the most meaningful sex you’d ever had, and you knew you were not going to let go of it so easily. More importantly, sharing it with Kyo was something you hadn’t considered in your wildest dreams; but something you certainly hadn’t regretted.

It had made you extremely happy.

Kyo finally finds the energy to lift his head and he presses a tiresome kiss to your lips. You kiss him back with the same force, as exhausted as you are, and even after such powerful releases, you both send deep moans searing into each other’s throats,

“You are incredible.” Kyo murmurs against your cheek, stroking your hair once he gently pulls out of you and throws the used condom into the waste basket nearby. Kyo is now the one holding _you_ in his arms; enough room on the leather sofa for you to nestle beside him and rest your forehead in the crook of his neck; wanting to fall asleep in his arms and stay like this for the rest of the night,

“It’s all thanks to you.” You murmur contently, your eyes drifting closed as your fatigue sets in, “Thank you for being here with me.”

“Anytime.” Kyo kisses your forehead and squeezes you gently, “Now, I don’t usually sleep with girls on the first date but… any chance we can arrange a second?”

You feel your heart pick up pace again, despite your tired state, and you snuggle deeper into his neck,

“I would love to see you again.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another fic cross-posted from my LiveJournal ^^ Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> I enjoyed writing this wayyyy too much *shot*


End file.
